Agaard Jum Sai
Agaard Jum Sai is the Muay Thai and Muay Boran Master of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and the master of Tirawit Kōkin. Appearance Agaard is a tall, dark-skinned and incredibly muscular man with tribal tattoos on his face, much like those of his disciple. He has dark red hair and is always wearing a smile like his fellow fist Diego Carlo, as well as having bizarre eyes wih a plus in the middle. His overall physical appearance is similar to Apachai's. Personality Agaard is a battle-loving man who is very willing to risk his life to beat his opponent, though doesn't wish to fight unless the opponent is strong. He is also more laid back than the other Fists that have appeared and has a very terrifying ability; a powerful charismatic aura. He can bring anyone around him under him and easily influence them without any effort, and does it unintentionally. He has also shown to be rather intelligent, as he regularly quizzes his disciple on how an enemy is acting or what they will do during a mission, and is very polite, asking his disciple to be respectful to the weapon's division members even if they were weaker. Agaard's manipulation has had some positive results that contributed to his past bond with Apachai, who only listened to the then junior champion of the ring. The effect has even had mutual results, since Agaard cried at the fact that both he and Apachai were walking the same path, and would one day have to kill each other. Agaard has also been shown to genuinely care for Apachai, as he thanks Kenichi for being Apachai's disciple, furthering both master and disciple into the martial arts world. Though he hasn't shown it, Agaard is hinted at to be a terrifying man. His own disciple Tirawit has shown that he is terrified of his master, further hinting to a darker side to the Demon Emperor. Synopsis Meeting Apachai A teenage Agaard sees a child Apachai's extreme abilities at Muay Thai in an underground Muay Thai ring in Thailand and buys him off of the crime boss who had difficulty controlling him. He easily wins Apachai's trust by promising the Muay Thai prodigy with large amounts of food. Years pass and Agaard takes Apachai on a walk while the latter is raising a baby tiger, bringing him to a field of banana trees. Agaard expresses lighthearted dismay at the fact that he would have to buy the field of banana trees after Apachai destroyed all of them with his inability to hold back, and takes a certain interest towards Apachai's ability to attract animals, noting that it is because of that that he is only able to let his guard down around Apachai, as he too, is animalistic. Around this time, both Agaard and Apachai promise to push themselves to the top of the Muay Thai ring and are both shown in their peaceful days of training after their master died. When Agaard reaches the finals of his match, he holds his own for a while before throwing the match in order to keep Apachai, who would be sent to another gym if Agaard won the match, at his gym. Agaard is shown to later have used a killing move that took effect late on his opponent, as the opponent dies shortly after touching the belt. Agaard leaves his gym and heads off on his own path, joining Yami sometime after and killing the members of Muay Thai gym after gym, eventually confronting Apachai. He ends his battle with Apachai casually because the latter stopped training in order to keep his strength in check. Later, Agaard attacks the headquarters of Underground Muay Thai and kills several of its members and the top three masters of Muay Boran. Kugatachi Incident Agaard first appeared alongside his disciple after the armed guards of the Weapon Division kidnapped Freya in order to get her master and grandfather Danki Kugatachi‎‎ to join them. As he and his disciple leave the building with armed guards and the hostages in tow, the Shinpaku Alliance and Shigure Kousaka arrive. As soon as Agaard saw Shigure, he rushed at her and fought her while the armed guards fought Shinpaku. After hearing that Danki was successfully brought to a Yami hideout, Agaard left the battlefield with his disciple, knowing he no longer needed to hold off Shigure. Through a webcam in a computer, Agaard watched Danki fight and take down the entire group of Weapon Masters present. He congratulated Danki and stated his hopes to fight him in the future just as Danki destroyed the computer. Invasion in Okinawa In Okinawa, Agaard controls one of Yami's U.S. Military Bases. His base comes under invasion by Ryozanpaku, who tries to take away Yami's control and defeat Agaard. While the other members of Ryozanpaku battle "The Three Spears of Kurokonoe," Apachai, Kenichi, and Miu head to the top floor of the building to battle Agaard and his disciple. While Agaard only thinks of fighting Apachai, his opponent asks if he is "still using Muay Thai for evil." Throughout his battle with Apachai, Agaard comments that his Muay Boran, a killing art, is being matched by Apachai's Muay Thai, and notices that Apachai learned how to hold back. Agaard's moves against Apachai have paralleled Tirawit's moves against Kenichi. As the battle progressed they reached the pinnacle of the fight, Apachai dealt a heavy blow to Agaard's face while Agaard drove his fist through Apachai, badly wounding him . Apachai landed one more blow upon Agaard and as Agaard fell to the ground, he stated that it is a draw while commenting on how Apachai fought to defeat him without killing while he tried to defeat Apachai by killing him. Both Koukin (Agaard's Disciple) and Kenichi (Apachai's disciple) resume their fights, furious at their loss. It is confirmed that Agaard is still alive but critically injured as we see him watch his disciple in his battle against Kenichi. When Kenichi prepares to use two of Apachai's original moves, Agaard briefly attempts to warn Tirawit before deciding not too as per the rule that a Master must not interfere in their disciples fight. When the Bantou Master appears and attacks Kenichi, Agaard yells out instructions to Kenichi to fight back and manages to fling a rock with his mouth at the Banout Master to deter him, cursing his inability as Apachai's attacks have rendered his body immobile for two days worth of time. As Apachai stands up and defeating the Weapons master in a single punch, Agaard smiles, commenting that he has lost, and that it is just like Apachai to defy death. Abilities Apachai Hopachai mentioned an amazing fighter from Yami who used his style and became dead serious after realizing Agaard was there, showing that even Apachai felt that Agaard was dangerous. When using full power against Apachai's full strengt, Kenichi and Kokin had to stop fighting and take shelter to survive. Even Shigure, a well known Master and prodigy who has never shown any sign of fear against any opponent, was terrified the moment she noticed Agaard. Enhanced Speed: Agaard has shown immense skill as he easily kept up with Shigure Kosaka without any real effort. Enhanced Strength: His strength was great enough that he tore through Shigure Kosaka 's chain mail with one bare-fisted punch, which not even a cut from a master's sword attack could do. Near the conclusion of his battle with Apachai, Agaard was able to punch a hole through Apachai, a master with strong defenses. Technique Kuryou Ruushi Faan Sombun Yan Erawan Battle Log Past Battles vs. Underground Muay Thai fighters (won) vs. Hantakku Chattarada (lost, threw the match and killed him afterwards) vs. Apachai Hopachai (undecided) vs. 3 Muay Boran Masters (won) Present Battles vs. Shigure Kosaka (undecided) heavily-injured with heavily-injured Apachai and injured Kenichi (won) vs. Apachai Hopachai (lost by own confession) Trivia *Despite being the last revealed member of the One Shadow Nine Fists, mentions of Agaard started way back at the beginning of the battles against Yami. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category:Master